Broken Hearts
by Kwirk
Summary: There are those times when people step in and help you. They become your family.CH 1&2&3 Re-written. SLASH
1. It all began one stormy night after RAW

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever claimed to own any of the WWE superstars mentioned in this story, nor have I ever claimed to own any of the NWA superstars in this story.**

** Jeff Hardy walked backstage feeling numb. His older brother, his life, his tag team partner for years had just betrayed him. Matt might as well have stuck a knife into his back for all his broken promises were worth. Matt had interfered in Jeff's match against Rob Van Dam, which wouldn't have bugged him so much if it weren't for one thing, Matt had interfered against him, he had given his younger brother the twist of fate and left him lying there so that RVD could win. This hurt Jeff more than anything else did in the world, Matt had promised to protect him and help him for as long as he could, and he didn't tell Jeff that the time had apparently run out. **

** Jeff sighed going into his locker room; Matt had already been and cleared out all his stuff. His older brother would be joining the ranks of Smackdown! Matt would be with Shannon Moore, Jeff's best friend as well as band mate and be under the command of none other than Stephanie McMahon. Thinking about Shannon and Stephanie who he actually got along with quite well, Jeff couldn't help but wonder whose side they would take. Most likely Matt's with the way the rainbow Hardy's luck was running out.**

** Sitting down on the bench Jeff pulled off his ruined shirt wincing at the pain in his side Great He thought to himself, his insides matched his outsides both hurt beyond immediate repair. He vaguely recalled last weeks Raw when Triple H had admitted to hurting his best friend and comrade in arms Shawn Michaels weeks before, Jeff remembered the look of pain on Shawn's face as he challenged Triple H to a fight at Summer Slam. Last week Matt had seemed happy, last week Lita had been happy and most importantly last week Jeff didn't feel the sense of betrayal that seemed to flow through his veins like a heavy lead, choking his blood supply and nearly killing him. He'd never imagined being able to identify with his idol Shawn Michaels and right now he'd give anything to not have to.**

** Jeff was so lost in thought that he didn't notice when someone knocked on his door or when that person entered the room on crutches, "Come on kid, you're coming with me," He heard a deep voice say, looking up he was surprised to find Kevin Nash standing there leaning on his crutches, so surprised to see the older man that he didn't know what to say to him.**

** Opening his mouth Jeff tried to find something to say but found that there was nothing. "Are you supposed to be here in your condition?" He asked, lost, why was Kevin here and why did he want him to come with him.**

** Kevin chuckled slightly shaking his head. "You make it sound like I'm pregnant or something Jeffrey. I am not supposed to be wrestling but that doesn't mean I shouldn't be here in this arena watching from backstage." He explained and as his warm voice washed over Jeff he felt slightly calmer.**

** Jeff cracked a grin. "So why are you here? And don't you dare tell me that you have been here since the beginning of the show cause that would be a lie, I would have noticed you. You are after all nearly seven feet tall." He began packing up his ring gear as he removed it from his body tossing his wifebeater in the trash, he debated destroying the pants as well, as a way to rid himself of the memory of this night but decided not to. Standing up in his naked glory he gestured to a chair in the corner. "Sit down and we'll talk after I shower."**

** Kevin hobbled over to the chair and sat down pulling out his cell phone he dialed a number from memory. He put it to his ear and yawned as he waited for it to stop ringing and have someone pickup. A familiar voice came through the speaker. "Pity party central how may I service you?"**

** Kevin laughed. "Well you can start by making room for one more." He responded with ease.**

** The voice filled with interest. "Are you bringing home a new cub to play with? Is he cute? Is he sexy? Does he have the looks that drive the boys wild? Does he have the moves that really move them?" The voice asked and Kevin laughed as he heard someone in the background yell at him to shut up.**

** "Yeah Sean, he's cute and sexy, I'm sure he drives the boys wild with his looks and I haven't seen his moves other than what he does in the ring and those are fabulous so I can't tell you that." Kevin waited for Sean to stop laughing.**

** Jeff quickly showered and got dressed coming out to find Kevin on the phone with someone. He waved at him before sticking some more stuff in his bag and zipping it, up when he was done, he sat down on the bench and pulled socks on tying his shoes. Kevin spoke into the phone, "Alright, love you too kid. I'll be there soon. Yeah ok. See ya." He flipped the phone closed.**

** Kevin watched Jeff for a moment before speaking to him. "You ready to go kid?" He asked standing up and grabbing his crutches. Jeff considered this for a minute before nodding. "Don't worry Jeff, we'll take good care of you. You're with the Kliq now so there's nothing to worry about, we're the elite, we run this joint." **

** Kevin led Jeff through the building stopping to say hi to Mark Calloway otherwise known as The Undertaker. "Hey badass, how's it hanging?" He greeted friendly.**

** Mark grinned. "Low and a little to the left, but things seem to be looking up lately." His gaze swept down Kevin's body before rising up Jeff's, he grinned almost wolfishly as he checked them both out.**

** Jeff felt himself turning red under the older man's gaze as he stepped a bit behind Kevin as if to hide, although he'd worked with Mark before, it had always been serious, and the legend had always maintained a professional attitude, he'd never seen this side of him before. "Aww, man, look what you did. You scared the pup," Kevin admonished Mark as he reached back and gently grasped Jeff's hand.**

** Mark's smile vanished immediately; he hadn't realized the rainbow haired Hardy would be so sensitive to his flirting. "Jeff, I didn't mean anything by it kid. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable, especially since you're gonna be seein' me a lot in the near future." He reached out and squeezed Jeff's shoulder. The younger man flinched and Mark pulled his hand back quickly not wanting to hurt or scare him. "Sorry Hardy boy. I forgot about you're match. You took a pretty bad beating, inside and out but you can sure as hell put up a fight so keep on doing it." He cupped Jeff's face and stroked his cheek slightly before turning to Kevin. "Hey, I'll see y'all tomorrow." He waved and headed to his locker room to change.**

** "Come on, limo's waiting," Kevin coaxed Jeff gently to start walking again. They made it to the limo and got in Jeff not saying a single word. Kevin got himself comfortable then sat back and looked at Jeff. "You look puzzled," He observed, "What's up?"**

** "Mark obviously," Jeff joked causing Kevin to laugh a little. "What did he mean by I'll be seeing him a lot in the near future, and why would I see him tomorrow?" He was curious about this man whom he had rarely talked to, when Matt was around he'd arranged the matches, risking Jeff's body instead of his own therefore Jeff hadn't done much talking and when he did his brother had always managed to make him sound like a freak.**

** "Well Glenn is going out with Sean so that means that Mark kind of got roped into coming over to the house a couple times and we all became really good friends." Kevin explained.**

** "Glenn's going out with Shawn Michaels?" Jeff felt about ready to drop from shock. "I didn't know." **

** Kevin just laughed and shook his head. "No he's going out with Sean Waltman. Michaels doesn't have anyone like that."**

** Jeff nodded staring out the window. "How is Shawn?" He had been concerned about him last week having idolized the man since he'd been growing up and he'd also become acquaintances with him.**

** Kevin sighed. "Shawn is as good as anyone could be in this situation. Paul hasn't talked to anyone, he has virtually become the man that he portrays on television, and he is what he says he is, he's the Game and while he thinks he's that damn good no one can stop him. It's sad how easily you forget who you are in this business just because someone tells you that you have to. It's happened so much, we used to go around saying that the Kliq was for life but little did we know what a short life the Kliq would have." He spoke sadly. **

** "That's what happened to Matty. He's become so lost in all of this shit. The politics, the storylines. Why does this happen Kev?" Jeff looked at him with such sadness in his eyes, such soul that Kevin knew Jeff was older then his 26 years when it came down to it.**

** "It happens because we let it Nero, we let the storylines engulf us, we let ourselves become who we are on T.V, we become strictly what the fans want, or don't want. It's so easy to just forget. When you're in the ring with another man you don't really think of them as you're friend if that's what they are. You think of that person as you're opponent and no matter what you want to win at all costs, you want to climb to the top of the corporate ladder. That person is there strictly for you to mutilate and destroy. That is how we lose ourselves, but some of us don't have to, some of us have friends who are there to kick us in the ass when we need it." Kevin knew what he was talking about because at one time he had lost himself. Just like Paul Levesque. Just like Matt Hardy. And just like so many others had before.**

** Jeff looked at him in awe. "Wow, you know stuff." He commented. Kevin laughed once again.**

** "You're alright in my books kid. Definitely." Kevin replied as they pulled up to a large black gate. The driver punched in the code that Kevin had given him and they drove up to a big house adorned with Christmas lights. It was a dark brown and the white twinkling lights made it seem like it was a place filled with magic.**

** "What are the Christmas lights doing up?" Jeff asked. He looked at the intricate designs on the side of the house that were created with the small fairy lights.**

** "They've never been taken down. Paul and Shawn did that last year for the neighbor hood Christmas competition and Shawn hasn't taken them down yet. They were so proud of it." Kevin explained as best he could. People from the outside tended to be judgmental when it came to the weirdness of the Kliq.**

** Jeff grinned. "That's pretty cool looking," He said to Kevin as they stepped out of the luxurious limo. "I wish I could do stuff like that."**

** "I thought you could, I mean I heard about you're sculptures from Sean illuminamis I believe their called," A new voice spoke from behind him, whirling around Jeff saw Shawn Michaels standing there, as thought he'd been waiting for them to arrive.**

** "Mr. Michaels, it's nice to see you," Jeff greeted him shyly not sure of how to react to his long time idol who was standing right in front of him looking hotter then hell and more delicious than sin.**

** Shawn grimaced slightly. "Remember one thing kid, it's always Shawn never Mr. Michaels. I can't stand that." He shook the young mans hand.**

** Jeff blushed shying away from Shawn a little. "Sorry Sir," He muttered in a quiet voice hoping that he hadn't upset Shawn after the Kliq had been so kind, allowing him to stay with them.**

** Shawn looked at Jeff in shock; this wasn't the Jeff Hardy he'd met previously. "I guess this has all really gotten to you huh?" He waited for Jeff to nod. "You used to be so outgoing what happened?" He asked voice gentle.**

** Jeff could feel a lump grow in his throat. "Matt said that I scared people because I look like a freak, that no one would want me around." He whispered trying not to cry. His brother had told him lots of things that he knew were true. People didn't trust him.**

** Shawn hugged Jeff unable to resist comforting the younger man who seemed so broken, so sad. "Sweets, you're not a freak, as a matter of fact you're probably one of the most normal people that I know, it's the inside that counts. Just because you paint you're nails, dye you're hair and wear strange clothes doesn't make you a freak. You should be outgoing people like that Jeff, people like you." He comforted Jeff as best he could.**

** Jeff pulled away tears running down his cheeks. "Then why doesn't Matt love me anymore? We're brother's, he's supposed to love me. We've always been close." He felt like throwing a world class temper tantrum, one that would surely make Christian proud.**

** Shawn led the young man inside the house. "Matt does love you, he's just a little lost right now, we all get a little lost at one point. Don't worry about him, he'll find his way through all this bullshit and he'll end up right back with you and Miss Amy." He told Jeff to sit down on the couch and try and relax. "I'll be right back. I gotta go find Glenn and Sean, they disappeared fifteen minutes ago and I haven't seen them since."**

** Kevin settled himself in a nice comfy chair and snorted back laughter. "Fifteen minutes? Well, I know where they are now, probably cleaning up a certain type of mess. Ain't that right Shawn?"**

** A shoe came flying from the hall and hit Kevin smack dab in the chest. "You're just a bit pervy huh Kev? Thinking about other people's sex lives when you should be worryin' about your own." Shawn called from the hallway, his voice followed by the sound of a door opening and then a shriek. Shawn came running back out. "Fuck, I'm blind, blind I tell you, blind!" He yelled before collapsing dramatically on the floor.**

** Jeff watched Shawn with wide eyes not sure of what to do. "What happened Shawn?" He laughed as Shawn flopped around on the floor like he was having a seizure.**

** Shawn stopped and grinned wickedly. "Well, let's just say I know why they call Glenn the big red machine." He winked as Jeff blushed again.**

** "Shut your trap Michaels," Glenn growled coming into the room with Sean trailing behind. Both of them looked spent. "Just because you don't have a sex life doesn't mean you have to rag on everybody else's."**

** "Well what are you doing getting you're freak on in my house old man?" Shawn challenged. Glenn stepped nose to nose with him, or rather nose to chest. Just as they were about to start something, just when Jeff was sure that he couldn't take anymore…A knock sounded at the door.**

** "Come in," Kevin called. Heavy footsteps sounded as the person approached the living room.**

** Jeff gasped as Glenn growled. "What the fuck do you want?" Kevin demanded.**

** Shawn's face was rapidly losing colour as he stumbled backward nearly landing on Jeff who quickly moved out of the way. All of them looked shocked at the man standing in front of them. It was Paul… his hair wet from the rain; he looked saddened by their reactions. "I came to talk to Shawn," He spoke softly. At that very moment he was not Triple H, he wasn't the Game, he was simply Paul, Kliq member and their best friend.**

** Shawn stood shakily with the aid of Jeff who was afraid to touch him. "Thanks kid," He kissed Jeff on the forehead before taking Paul by the arm and leading him into the study. Paul looked around the room at all the things he has seen before, way too many times before, things that he had once wished he had, not knowing that friendship and companionship was worth so much more than any gold Vince McMahon could give him. **

** As Shawn looked at his friend, no that wasn't right, he was his enemy now. Paul was still good looking, his hair hanging down onto his shoulders, his hazel eyes troubled, those lips that were so kissable. He had kissed them before. Shawn found that he could only say one thing, "Why?" As the word came out of his mouth he didn't know if it was a question, demand or plea either way it sounded pretty pathetic to his own ears.**

** "I had to Shawn, I don't know if you'll understand I just know that I had to, I don't want to see you hurt. I don't want you to end up like me," Paul said this still not meeting Shawn's gaze.**

** Anger surged through Shawn. "You don't want to see me hurt?! You pedigreed me in the middle of the fucking ring, and then you put my head through a car window! And you have the audacity to tell me that you don't want to see me hurt. You don't think that fucking hurt Paul?!"**

** A sound of distress echoed through the room as Paul listened to his friend. "I had something horrible happen to me Shawn, someone in the business. I needed to warn you about him so I came here I'll leave I promise. You just have to listen to me." He wiped his eyes and it was at that moment that Shawn realized that he was crying.**

** "Who is it?" Shawn went to comfort him but stopped short. "Tell me, who the fuck is messing with you? Who's messing with the Kliq?" **

** Paul sat down heavily in one of the office chairs. "Shane McMahon, he said that if I didn't hurt you, he would destroy you're status, I couldn't let him do it. I know how much that means to you. I know how much wrestling means to you. I had to stop him Shawn." He looked down.**

** Shawn grabbed Paul by the chin and forced him to meet his eyes. "Let me get one thing straight, my status doesn't mean shit if you're not by my side. I need you and the rest of the Kliq and it's about time you fucking realized it you dumbass." He kissed Paul brutally. It was just like Shawn, honest, not hiding anything.**

** Paul felt the world fall away until there was nothing but him and Shawn. He stood up and pressed his body desperately into Shawn's needing to erase the pain of his last lover. "Please Shawn, I want you. I need you," He murmured against his lips. "Erase his touch."**

** A loud moan resonated through the room as Paul pulled away from the kiss and took off Shawn's shirt running his rough callused hands all over his bare skin. "Need you too." Shawn gasped pulling off Paul's shirt and kissing him again. "More than you know, more than you'll ever know." He whispered against Paul's soft moist lips.**

** The two of them left the study and stumbled across the hall to the bedroom not caring if anyone saw them. Hands pulled at unresisting material until finally they were both free to each other. All logical thought left their minds leaving only one thing, the desire to remove all the pain and betrayal that had been placed in their hearts by others and by each other, the need for a new beginning overwhelming everything else.**

** "Promise me this won't be a mistake," Shawn pleaded. Paul's hands roamed Shawn's lower regions causing the older man to moan. "Please?"**

** Paul stopped. "I promise that this isn't a mistake. This is about making things right once and for all." He dropped to his knees and took Shawn into his mouth groaning as he tasted his friend. Something he hadn't tasted in a long time, far too long. They moved to the bed. **

** Shawn pulled him away before he got too close to the edge, not wanting it to end. "Dominate me, make me yours." He kissed Paul arching into his body. Paul whimpered trying to control himself. **

** Paul prepared himself and Shawn before thrusting deeply into the man beneath him. Both moaned and Shawn arched once again. He was a beautiful creature, a light sweat graced his skin, and he was slightly flushed, panting and moaning. Paul knew what he was doing right and he was sure that he would know what he did wrong too, Shawn was always forceful in bed.**

** It wasn't making love, it wasn't considered fucking either. It was like a dance, two graceful bodies entwined in an act of love, an act of intimacy. Their passionate cries getting louder and louder, ringing through the house startling the others who just shook their heads and turned up the volume on the television. **

** Afterwards Shawn rested on Paul's chest breathing heavily. "I love you Paul, never forget that." He murmured sleepily.**

** "I love you too," He stroked Shawn's hair gently listening as his breathing steadied. "Sweet thing." He waited an hour for Shawn to wake up, content to watch his best friend, and as he knew, now former lover sleep. When Shawn awoke did, stretching like a cat Paul couldn't help but smile. "Wake all the way up babe, I think we scared little Hardy. They could probably all hear us through the wall."**

** Shawn grinned relaxed for the very first time in awhile. He got up and walked out of the room before Paul could say anything. "Uh, Shawn, you might wanna put some clothes on," He called after him only to be ignored. Looking at the clothes on the floor Paul sighed, but for once it was a happy sigh. One that was not filled with sadness. He grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor accessing them. "Definitely not mine." He pulled on a pair zipping not bothering wearing boxers and walked out into the kitchen.**

** The kitchen looked messy. Flour was all over the place and sitting at the table was Jeff, Sean, Kevin and Glenn. Voices came from the living room. "Only one person could make this much of a mess," He pondered. Joanie walked into the kitchen. "Joanie, Chyna sweetie," He greeted opening his arms. She stepped into them hugged him quickly then stepped back and slapped him harshly across the face before kicking him in the nuts. Paul dropped to the floor in pain. **

** "That's what you get for messing with one of my best friends." She warned him. She held out a hand which he gratefully accepted pulling himself up off the floor. "You're nuts ok?" She asked gruffly. **

** He massaged them jokingly and nodded.**

** "So uh where's Shawn?" He asked raising an eyebrow.**

** "He's talking to someone down in the living room." She pointed.**

** Paul nodded knowingly.**

** Shawn walked backwards into the room talking to three people. On closer inspection they were discovered to be Monty, Brian James and Mark Calloway. **

** "Hey guys, what's up?" Paul questioned, his tone light, not sure if they were pissed at him or not. All three hugged him, one after another, even Mark who grumbled while doing it before dropping into the chair next to Kevin.**

** Paul went and grabbed his shirt before coming back into the kitchen. "Well I best be going. I have a meeting with the storyline writers in an hour plus I have to fly out to do RAW promotional stuff." He kissed all of them even Jeff before leaving.**

** Jeff watched Paul leave with a jealous look on his face. Kevin noticed it and filed it away in his mind for later. He needed to talk to Jeff for sure. "So Chy, what brings you to this part of the woods?" Kevin asked trying to remain casual about things, inside dying to know about Jeff's jealousy.**

** "What the fuck do you think brings me here Nash? I am about as Kliq as any one of you," She responded quickly and angrily. "Besides Sean called me. Not that it's any of your business."**


	2. Coming to terms, saying what you feel

** Sean laughed from his place on Glenn's lap. "Jeez Chy jump up his ass and out of his throat why don't you." He teased. Joanie just looked at him and smiled causing him to laugh even harder. **

"I'm sorry Kev, I really am, it's just been really stressful the last couple of days." Joanie apologized turning to eye Jeff after Kevin accepted the apology with a nod of his head. "Jeffrey stand up please." She requested politely.

A few of them laughed at the petrified look on Jeff's face. "Uhm you're not gonna deliver a low blow on me are you?" He asked.

** Joanie laughed and shook her head. "If I was gonna low blow a Hardy it certainly wouldn't be you, now c'mere." Jeff did as she told him, he was wearing red T-shirt and baggy black jeans. She looked him over. "Okay now face me." She eyed him, a worried look on her face. "You are just too damn small." She concluded before hugging him. **

A surprised smile graced Jeff's handsome face as he returned the hug happily. "Well maybe other people are just too damned big." He replied, feeling at ease with her. Everyone looked at him in shock causing him to shrink back as if he'd been struck. "Sorry." He mumbled looking down at the fall.

"Never apologize for teasing us Jeff; we'd rather have you do that than have you hide in your shell all the time." Shawn looked Jeff in the eyes. "Kapiche?"

Jeff just grinned and nodded. "Uh Shawn?" Shawn turned around and looked at him curious. "I think you're a little too far out of your shell." Shawn looked confused. "I mean, you're sitting completely nude surrounded by people in your kitchen."

"Yeah well, better me than any of you guys. I have a sexy body so I should show it off." He stood up and stretched moaning softly. "Besides it's nothing y'all haven't seen before."

Jeff just blushed and sat down with Joanie next to him watching all of them he felt a sense of awe as he watched them interact with each other. He felt an overwhelming sadness at the sense of group unity that they had with each other. He and Matt had been like that with Chris Jericho and E&C at one point. But that was before Chris Jericho became larger than life and E&C broke up.

Mark watched in amazement as many emotions flickered across Jeff's face. "Jeff, you have nothing to worry about. You are one of us, the freaks, the Outlaws, the people who don't quite belong but manage to somehow belong together." He squeezed Kevin's hand fondly.

Jeff seemed to think about this for a moment and then nodded with a look of acceptance on his face. "Thank you for making me feel like I belong somewhere, like I have a purpose."

"Whenever the chips are down you can come to us Jeff," Monty chimed in from Brian's arms. "Although it would probably be best for your wallet if you never played poker."

"Why is that?" Jeff inquired curious about the views of these people whom he had never really talked to.

"Because you're eyes and facial expressions betray your emotions Cub." Kevin replied for Monty.

Nodding Jeff seemed to understand that. He began giggling softly causing all of them to look at him, startled. "Now I know why I lost so much money to Ron and John last weekend." He explained. They all sat talking and laughing gradually drifting away to different parts of the house looking for things to do. Kevin decided this would be a good time to talk to Jeff, he found him on the porch swing along and approached him. "So Jeff, I was just wondering if you had a crush on a certain icon that we all know and love?" He bluntly questioned.

Jeff looked at him gaping for a moment, the wheels in his mind turning furiously before he managed to answer truthfully. "Yeah I suppose I do, at first I thought it was just idol worship because I'd always wanted to be like him growing up. Since he's been back I've talked to him; he's kind, charismatic and just cool in general ya know? And he's funny and caring, just the kind of person that I've always wanted but then he had sex with Paul, and he seemed so happy. I just don't know what to do anymore, I'm so confused about everything."

With a sigh Kevin eased himself carefully down onto the porch swing next to Jeff. "One thing first, that was the most I've heard you say since I met you. Congratulations on that. Also, Shawn and Paul aren't together, granted they were once upon a time they were but it ended badly and them having sex was a kind of closure because of how much they've hurt each other in the past as well as recently. It's over now and they are ready to move onto bigger and better things." He tried to make it easier so Jeff could understand and wouldn't get more confused than he already was. However Kliq matters were a lot of things and simple was rarely one of them.

Thinking about what Kevin had told him he stared off into space for a couple minutes before nodding. "I get it now, so what should I do?"

"You should ask him out on a good old fashioned date," Mark suggested from the doorway of the house, Kevin looked at him and smiled. "I mean, that's what I did with Kevin here."

"It sounds easy enough but things like this never are." Jeff sighed. "You really think that I should do that?" He seemed hesitant to even try.

Kevin shared a look with Mark before answering Jeff's question. "HBK won't refuse you Hardy, he's already taken with you. Trust me, I know, and so does everyone else."

Jeff nodded and stood up, grim determination on his face. "Okay I will." Reluctance appeared to take him over, his shoulders slumping slightly. "Tomorrow of course, I think he's busy right now." He smiled shyly and waved before going inside the house.

Mark sat down beside Kevin pulling his lover close he dropped a kiss to his lips gently stroking his cheek sighing. He pulled away slowly and smiled tenderly.

** Kevin rested his head on Mark's shoulder feeling exhausted, it had been a long and stressful day, filled with a roller coaster emotional ride. On top of everything they had a new club to heal while they licked their own bitter wounds in an attempt to heal themselves. "Do you think that Jeff will actually tell Shawn how he feels?" **

Mark sighed again sadly. "No I don't." He replied voice soft. "What's happened with Matt has hurt him real bad, he can't trust any of us as much as he would like to." He ran his fingers through Kevin's long hair. "I'd like to think he would do it but I know he won't. I do know, as well as everyone else Shawn does like him. I can tell by the look in his eyes. He had that same look years ago when he was with Bret all those years ago."

** "I was hoping you wouldn't say that," Kevin closed his eyes as thought it hurt for him to have them open. "I hope that this doesn't turn out like that did, with Shawn having to betray Jeff, the poor kid doesn't need any more betrayal." He shivered slightly. **

"C'mon big Sexy, it's time for you to get some rest, your body needs it." Mark helped him up, steadying him when he thought Kevin might fall, always worried about his love.

"**You gonna tuck me in too?" Kevin joked making his way into the house.**

"**You know it." Mark replied winking at him.**

** The two of them made their way upstairs to their room and got changed into their pajamas soon falling asleep.**

** Sean lay in Glenn's arms staring at the mural on the ceiling of a beautiful southern night sky. "Glenn, do you think everyone will get the chance to be as happy as we are together?" He asked.**

** Glenn smiled slightly and kissed the top of Sean's head. "I think that everyone deserves it so I hope they do." He ran his hand up and down Sean's side gently. "Everyone has someone who will always love them no matter what, it's just all about finding them."**

** "Do you think Shawn and Jeff would make a good couple?" Sean rolled onto his stomach so that his boyfriend could rub his back.**

** Running his hand up and down the smooth skin of Sean's back Glenn nodded. "Yeah I do, they'd be perfect for each other, the only problem is both of them are too insecure to tell each other how they really feel."**

** Sean sighed. "I hope one of them does. I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen soon and I don't like it." He trailed off slightly. "Besides, they both deserve to be happy, they've both been hurt so much by different people. I want Jeff to trust us Glenn."**

** "You are so sweet, always wanting to help people." Glenn told him. "I think he will with time, obviously he trusts us somewhat, because he came here with Kevin. Now it's just a matter of getting to know each other I suppose. Now go to sleep, your thought processes tire me out." He teased nudging Sean.**

** Chuckling softly Sean pulled the blanket up fully around their naked forms and closed his eyes listening to the comforting sound of Glenn's heartbeat as he succumbed to the sleep **

** Glenn sighed softly watching Sean, running his fingers slowly through his raven locks. "You help everyone else but never tell anyone what's wrong with you, you're so intent on being strong." He whispered. "I only hope that one day you'll trust me enough to tell me about what haunts your dreams." He smiled sadly. "I love you Sean."**

** Sean shifted closer curling an arm around Glenn's waist a small smile on his face.**

** Closing his eyes Glenn breathed deep over and over until his breathing evened out and he joined the sleepy silence of the house.**


	3. What happens when there's no one to catc...

**Author's Note: This is the slightly altered third chapter of the story, not a whole lot has been changed, mostly just the description of the match at the end and Jeff's final decision and how he struggles. I hope everyone will enjoy.**

**Unfortunately it seemed like Mark, Glenn, Sean and a reluctant Kevin had been right about Jeff and the Heartbreak Kid, Jeff didn't tell Shawn how he felt the next day or the day after that. As a matter of fact Jeff had gotten less and less talkative around Shawn, choosing instead to remain silent and not talk to him at all. It seemed like he was attempting to stop himself from falling in love with HBK by just not talking to him at all, about anything, unless he was asked a question. Shawn found himself growing increasingly more worried and frustrated as time went on and Jeff wouldn't tell anyone exactly what was wrong with him. **

Shawn wasn't the only one that was becoming frustrated with Jeff. Monty and Brian had been trying to get information about his crush on the Heartbreak Kid out of him for awhile but he refused to tell them anything beyond the fact that it was none of their business in the first place, which hurt them a little more than they would've liked to admit because they actually wanted to be friends with him and he was simply pushing them away when all they did was care and try to help him. Kevin, Mark, Glenn and Sean were all angry because Jeff had stopped opening up to them completely, he had retreated into his shell so much that he wouldn't even talk to Shane Helms or Shannon Moore about anything either. The only person he would confide in was Chyna and she wasn't around often enough for it to matter or to help.

Eric Bischoff the General Manager of RAW and a genuine nice guy when he wasn't on television had expressed some concern for the extreme young man as well. Jeff had been throwing himself into his ring work, inventing crazy new moves and things that looked spectacular but were also some of the most dangerous maneuvers ever seen in wrestling. However when Eric had tried to speak with Jeff about going on vacation or toning down his wrestling Jeff had said that it was alright. He didn't see anything wrong with the way he was doing things or the fact that he was trying to kill himself every night he stepped into the ring, they all decided that either he actually wanted to die or he was unintentionally trying to kill himself to stop whatever it was that he was feeling. It was his way of becoming numb.

RAW was supposed to be exciting that night. Jeff had a cage match with RVD and had been practicing some crazy moves that no one approved of for that match, which meant if he did in fact live through the match he'd be fined a considerable amount of money as well as get suspended for an indefinite amount of time. He was sitting in his locker room when Shawn came in. "Hey Jeff, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?" He asked, voice soft.

Jeff looked up so quick he almost got whiplash. Shawn could see the young man fold himself back into his shell and frowned, he wanted the Jeff who'd started to open up to him a little bit back. "Uh Shawn can it wait I have a match to concentrate on?" The rainbow haired Hardy replied quickly.

Shawn sighed, he had expected this. Jeff had been getting worse over the past couple of days. He was giving everyone attitude it seemed. "Actually Jeff that's what I wanted to speak with you about. I don't think that you should do the new move. I'm worried it might be a little too dangerous, I mean, wouldn't it be better to save it for a pay per view or something?"

Flushing red Jeff could feel his temper rising. "No one seems to think that I should be doing the new move. I personally feel that it is none of your fucking business whether or not I do the damn move in the first place so how about you leave me alone and go bug one of the Kliq, they're the important ones, the Elite, remember?"

"I think it is my business Jeff because I consider you to be a friend and I don't enjoy seeing my friends practically kill themselves every single night just for a few seconds of cheap entertainment." Shawn retorted.

"Cheap entertainment?! Yes well you would know a lot about that now wouldn't you Shawn? After all you didn't seem to mind it while you were doing it." Jeff got up and stood nose to nose with the man he used to refer to as his idol.

Shawn glared into Jeff's bright green eyes. "That's because I was on top of the world kid, but I wasn't there for very long because I didn't realize I was trying to kill myself just like your doing now. You can go whore yourself out to the fans all you want Jeff but it won't last forever, you're gonna get in an accident fast boy and there will be no one to catch you when you fall. Not even me Jeff, there's a point you reach with friends where even they can't handle you anymore. Congratulations, your friends have reached that point and you forced them to it." With that said Shawn stormed out of the room his face tense with anger and frustration.

Slumping down on the bench Jeff felt a million emotions racing through him as he thought about what had just happened, what he had just made happen by trying to push away the people who cared about him more than anything, all for a stupid safety net that didn't even really exist, he was just terrified to be betrayed, when he was the one betraying himself. He began to cry softly rocking himself back and forth. "Oh god," He muttered to himself. "Oh god what have I done?" He looked up wiping his face when he heard a stagehand call through the door telling him his match was up in 10 minutes.

As Jeff sat near the curtain waiting for his music to start all he could remember was the sound of Shawn's voice and the look on his face as Jeff said those things to him and as he replied, hurt, he actually did care about Jeff, and now it was all over. Jeff had hurt him badly, he could tell, it was written on his face and in those beautiful hazel eyes of his. The first strands of his music started and he ran out onto the ramp doing his usual dance as the fans cheering rang in his ears, would his sacrifices really matter to the fans in the end?

The match started out as usual; the two men locking up in the center of the ring, which soon escalated into Irish whips, chops, punches. Jeff managed to nail RVD with a Whisper in the Wind and began scaling to the top of the cage as fast as he could only to have Rob pull him back down to the ground.

**Shawn watched backstage nervously, pacing in front of the camera.**

**Jeff began bleeding from his mouth when RVD hit the vandaminator but grabbed the chair off the ground and swung it at the other highflier hitting him square in the jaw knocking him out cold, he turned and began climbing the cage and stood at the top looking at all the fans around him, rising up to watch him. He tore off his shirt and looked down at Rob, he could just end it now, and he could climb down the cage and land firmly on his feet on the ground where he would remain safe. Or he could do what the fans wanted to see him do, risk his body again and practically ruin his career. He nodded to himself deciding to climb down as Shawn's voice rang through his mind. He had to do it, he had to do the move though, he'd been practicing for two weeks, this was what he'd been waiting for his whole life, and the chance to be imprinted in fans minds forever. **

**But why were Shawn's words echoing in his head. _No one to catch you when you fall...Not even me…Not even me…No one…Not even me…No one…fall…me…catch…no one_. A wave of dizziness hit him as these words went through his head so fast that they no longer made sense, nothing made sense anymore at all. All he could see was the expression on Shawn's face, the look of hurt and betrayal, the same thing Jeff had been trying to protect himself from, but he'd ended up betraying himself and one of his good friends. Jeff heard a scream, as he slipped and fell off the top of the cage, he wasn't sure if it was someone else's or his own, ramming into it on the way down. He landed not in the ring but near the barrier outside of the cage on the hard floor, a sickening crack bursting into his hearing before he felt an agonizing pain then numbness. The last thing he heard was someone yell for an ambulance before the darkness overwhelmed him. **


	4. Protecting eachother from the harsh real...

Author's Notes: Thank you to my friend Cris who wants to cry now because of what I did to Jeff. Also thanks to Lady Charlotte and Emmasj and I'm sorry you're depressed and want to cry. I do too.  
  
Shawn paced madly in the corridor of the waiting room in the hospital. He couldn't believe everything that had happened that night. First he had wanted to have a calm conversation with Jeff about what was going on and his feelings for him but it had escalated until their talk had become a yelling match. Shawn had been hurt before but not like this, it felt like his heart had been ripped out and stomped on. But he had also hurt Jeff, as Jeff retreated and hid his feelings for Shawn from everyone he hadn't managed to master one thing; his eyes were still the windows to the soul. In an unguarded moment if you happened to look into his eyes you could see him calling out for someone to save him. Save his life, save his soul, to save him from the corruption of the business. And they had tried oh how they had tried. Shawn sighed, they had failed Jeff, he was now lying in a hospital bed because they had failed him. The brunt of Shawn's anger had caused him to tumble roughly over that edge that he had been balanced so precariously on.  
  
No one that saw that match could describe the horror they felt at the moment that they saw Jeff fall off the top of that cage. As he was falling no one really panicked figuring that like Mick Foley had done years before that Jeff would get to his feet and continue the match. As soon as that thought had completed itself in everyone's heads the sickening thud echoed through the arena. That crack, that disgusting and horrible sounding crack as Jeff's body hit the ground. Shawn stood feeling the bile rise up in his throat, he ran blindly towards the entrance of the ramp, tears blurring his vision. He passed several superstars who were all watching the monitors in horror with tears running down their faces.  
  
When Shawn had reached Jeff several people and paramedics were already there checking on him. He knelt beside Jeff and gasped as he observed the young mans condition. His whole body was distorted at an odd angle. Shawn and the fans watched hopelessly as Jeff was loaded onto a stretcher and taken backstage. From there he went to Mersey Side Hospital. The rest of the show had been cancelled because no one really wanted to do anything else.  
  
The rest of the Kliq had arrived at the hospital an hour after Shawn to find Shawn in a horrible mess. He looked ready to collapse into a nervous breakdown. They had brought Shannon Moore, Jeff's best friend and Shane Helms who was like a brother to him.  
  
Kevin walked up to Shawn and stopped him from moving. "You need to sit down Shawn none of this is your fault." He tried to calm his nervous friend.  
  
Shawn looked up at Kevin and the big man was startled. His friend had such a haunted look in his eyes at that very moment. "It is my fault; I never should have said the things I said. We have failed him Kevin. We failed our precious cub."  
  
Wrapping his arms around Shawn Kevin sighed. "We did fail him Shawn. But remember with the lord there is always redemption. Jeff will be alright. All of us will help him on his road to recovery."  
  
Billy and Jessi who were sitting on the floor leaning against a wall in each other's arms began praying silently. Sean watched them for a second before speaking. "Uh I hate to burst everyone's fucking bubble here but we don't even know if he's gonna be alright. The doctors have told us all jack shit since we got here."  
  
Kevin growled. "Sean you know better than to talk like that when someone from the Kliq is upset. Shut the fuck up now."  
  
"Yeah well it's about time someone spoke the truth Kev. We only protect each other from one thing it seems. Reality. And we all need a dose of it because none of you have even acknowledged the fact that Jeff may die or have some serious injuries." Sean stormed down the hall and through the doors. Glenn looked helplessly at everyone in the room before following him.  
  
"He's right you know." Shawn's voice was so soft it was almost a whisper. "Jeff might be seriously hurt or worse dead. And it will be all my fault." He broke down into tears as his legs gave out beneath him and he slid to the floor. 


	5. Bad things always happen to the good peo...

Author's notes: Thank you once again to Lady Charlotte. And of course Emmasj, don't worry I haven't killed young Nero. He's just injured.  
  
Gilbert Hardy wasn't anywhere near as striking as his two sons but when he showed up in the waiting room there was no mistaking him with anyone but their father. Shannon rushed up to him and hugged him. "Papa Gil you have to find out what's going on with Jeff the nurses won't tell us anything. Please find out we've been waiting so long." He pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry Shannon I will find out what is wrong with my son. Now where is Matt?" He asked after pulling away from the young man. All he received in response was awkward stares from everyone in the room and the shuffling of feet as Shane tried not to respond. Gilbert turned his eyes towards him. "Shane tell me."  
  
Shane blushed. "Well Sir. You see Matt hasn't exactly been friendly with Jeff lately. In fact whenever Jeff calls to talk to him Matt hangs up on him." Shane blurted out quickly.  
  
"It seems my oldest boy's ego has gotten to big for his head. I'll deal with that later. At the moment I'll check Jeff's condition with the Doctor then you and Shannon could introduce everyone to me." He addressed Shane before going over to the nurse's station. He spoke with a nurse for about 2 minutes before being led from the room.  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile Glenn was practically running through the hospital looking for Sean. He had been searching for twenty minutes and had seen nothing of his love. Finally he came upon the chapel and peeked in seeing no one in there but a curly, black haired beauty sitting in the first pew crying.  
  
Sean was consumed by his thoughts and the feeling of guilt that settled heavy in his heart. He turned after hearing something and saw his boyfriend standing there. "Oh it's you," He muttered softly before turning away.  
  
"Oh it's you? You claim to love me but yet you ignore me completely when I come to comfort you. Why is that Sean? Why must you push away everyone that loves you and cares for you? You're not being fair to yourself or anyone else this needs to stop love." Glenn spoke eloquently and with conviction not what you would expect from a wrestler.  
  
Tears were running down Sean's cheeks unchecked as he looked up at Glenn. "Don't you see it? I am not meant to be loved by anyone Glenn. Bad things come to those who love me. Shawn breaks his back, then Owen dies, Paul tears his quad, Scotty hurts himself, Kevin tears his quad and now this with Jeff. I can't take it anymore so many people get hurt. I just don't know what to do." He cast a pleading look upon Glenn.  
  
"None of those things were your fault Shawn you have no control over what happens to the people around you. You can't stop their pain but you can help ease it by being there for them. Who told you that you were the one that caused everyone's pain? Who kept you from reaching out for love when you needed it? Tell me Sean please, if I know then I can help you." Glenn sat next to Sean and waited patiently for his answer.  
  
Sean seemed lost in memory as he tried to form a response. "It all started back in WCW I became convinced that the only way to get to the top was to offer myself to the powers above ya know? Lucky for me at the time the boss refused and I got pushes anyway and even won some titles. But then they switched bosses and I found myself at the mercy of Bishoff and his head man at the time Scott Steiner. They forced me to do things for them saying that I would get the Word Title so I did everything they asked of me. After awhile I began to fall for Steiner and he used to abuse me physically and emotionally everything bad that happened was my fault and no one should love me because of that. He was the worst thing that ever happened to me and I still in the back of my mind when things like this happen believe that it's my fault." He explained the rest of it his voice hushed as he tried not to cry. He described tales of abuse that shocked Glenn and then finally he spoke of trying to get away from it all only to be raped by the man that he loved more than anything in the world.  
  
Glen was shocked. He hadn't thought that it would be anything that bad. "Oh Sean, no wonder. Come here baby." He gently cradled his love in his arms as he cried rocking him back and forth not caring if anyone else happened to enter the chapel at that moment. Thankfully no one did.  
  
After a little while Sean's sobs were reduced to hiccups as he sat there in Glenn's arms. "Glenn do you really love me?" He questioned afraid of betrayal.  
  
Kissing Sean's fore head Glenn smiled. "Of course I love you little Hobbit and I believe I always will. It's just one of those things that consume you whole."  
  
Sean sighed some what happy relaxing. "I love you too and I want to spend the rest of my life with you just talking and making love with you and sharing my affection with you. Do you mind?"  
  
Glenn chuckled. "Of course not. I wouldn't have it any other way. You know that now. And nothing was your fault so don't worry about a thing."  
  
Startled Sean sprung up. "Oh my god Glenn we've been away for almost a half hour we have to get back to everyone."  
  
**********  
  
Gilbert appeared a little while after Glenn and Sean came back. His face was as white as snow and he seemed very shaken. "I'm sorry all of you I really am I don't know any other way to explain this other than just saying it. Jeff is paralyzed from the waist down. He may never be able to walk or wrestle again." With that the older man crumbled into tears as the others looked at each other barely able to comprehend what they had just heard.  
  
Shawn could feel the tears creep up on him as the lump in his throat grew. Sean had been right and Kevin lied to him. Everything was not going to be alright. How would Jeff take this news? Why do bad things always happen to the good people? 


	6. The end is always the best partbut is it...

The walk to Jeff's hospital room was probably the longest walk that Shawn had ever taken in his life. But thank god Kevin was there with him. The two Kliq members stopped right outside of the room. Shawn turned to Kevin with a helpless look on his face, "Oh god Kev. I don't think I can do this." He pleaded with Big Daddy Cool.  
  
Kevin just frowned down at him. "Shawn, I'm very disappointed in you for your behavior. You are the one what said all that shit to him when you know he needed you! Even though he loved you! You are doing to him what you did to Bret! I will not sit back and allow you to ruin your own life once again. You love Jeff so you are gonna walk in there, be a man and tell him about it damnit! Because if there is one thing I don't want to see again it's my best friend lying on the floor covered with blood after he has tried to kill himself! I still have nightmares about that Shawn!" Kevin spoke harshly but never once raised his voice.  
  
By the end of Kevin's speech Shawn had tears rolling down his cheeks. Sniffling he brushed them away quickly. "I don't want you to have to do that again either Kev. I'm gonna go in there and tell Jeff that I love him no matter what happens!" He hugged Kevin tightly.  
  
Returning the hug Kevin suppressed some tears of his own. "Alright Shawn. I'm gonna go back to the waiting room now." He let go and walked away.  
  
Taking a deep breath Shawn opened the door and was startled when a voice spoke. "Leave me the fuck alone," Jeff growled angrily.  
  
"Uh, how about no." Shawn stated walking over to the bed he looked at Jeff. There was a heavy bandage around his rib cage. "I've come here to talk to you little cub."  
  
Jeff looked at Shawn in surprise but then his face hardened. "What is it Michaels? And don't call me that I'm not your fucking cub! Have you come to tell me off some more or do you just pity me?"  
  
Angrily Shawn spoke. "How dare you?! You are members of the fucking Kliq, not only that but you and Sean are the heart of it! How dare you even insinuate for one second that I would pity you?! I love you ok! That's what all of this is about! I love you and you didn't know it and you went out there and I thought you were fucking dead! How could you almost die on me Jeff?! How could you almost leave me alone in this world?!"  
  
"You love me? You actually love me?" Jeff looked up at Shawn with such amazement that Shawn realized how young Jeff actually was.  
  
Shawn smiled and sat on the edge of Jeff's bed. "Yeah I love you. As corny as it is to say, you're my rainbow Jeff. You light up my day and I don't remember any days happier than the ones I have when I'm with you." He looked deeply into Jeff's eyes before leaning forward and capturing his lips in a kiss. Jeff returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Shawn pulling him closer so he could deepen it. After about a minute they pulled away from each other. Jeff's face was tinged with doubt. "Are you sure about this Shawn? Love can't heal my back or the paralysis in my legs. I don't want you stuck in a relationship you don't want."  
  
"You know Jeff, I used to be as cynical as you but then I met a young man who was so sweet and caring however he'd had his heart broken by someone who didn't know how important he was. So this young and handsome man was very hesitant about love but he managed to overcome his shyness and opened himself up to the people around him. And those people appreciated him more than anything. And I, well I fell in love truly for the first time in my life. I was cynical and jaded but you healed my broken heart. I believe that love will guide you on the way to recovery and I will be with you all the way down that long road." Shawn spoke passionately with a light in his eyes Jeff had never seen before.  
  
His face breaking into a smile Jeff pulled Shawn close and kissed him again quickly before pulling away. "Thank you Shawn. If you believe then I do too. I love you more than anything."  
  
The two beautiful men stayed curled up on that bed together until their friends found them and by that time they had both fallen asleep with brilliant smiles on their faces. All of the friends hugged each other grateful. Kevin snuggled up to Mark and sighed. "This is gonna be really hard for Jeff." He remarked.  
  
"Of course it will be hard babe. Life is just that way but he has Shawn and Shawn has us so everything will be okay as long as we stick together." Mark grinned.  
  
Sean spoke from his spot leaning against Glenn. "Of course we're gonna stick together, we're Kliq and that's what we do. Which reminds me of something." His face lit up mischievously.  
  
Groaning Glenn answered his love. "Oh what is it now Sean?" He couldn't help but chuckle. Sean hadn't been happy in so long.  
  
Tugging on Shane Helms hand he pulled him into the room and Shannon Moore followed. Sean looked at Kevin hopefully. "I found some new cubs. Can we keep them?"  
  
Kevin looked at Scott Hall who merely returned the look before studying Shannon and Shane with a wicked smile. "Well I don't see why we can't. Do you Kev?" He asked.  
  
Looking around at all their faces Kevin realized he was no match for the rest of them and sighed. "I guess we can. Welcome to the Kliq boys, God speed and good luck."  
  
THE END! 


End file.
